


Shenanigans on ice

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dogs, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Ice Skating, Makkachin is a Good Dog, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, kids being kids, kids having fun, team shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s Christmas and also Viktor’s birthday. He feels a bit lonely, but with the help of his team and his dog Makkachin, he has fun and forgets the sadness for a while!There’s no ships in this fic, just kids being kids.





	Shenanigans on ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



> Hello greygerbil! I’m your secret Santa for this event. Please enjoy!

Viktor awoke to something warm pressed to his back. With his eyes still closed, he turned around to embrace whatever it was, because he had started to feel cold. His hands grabbed soft fur and Viktor smiled. He pressed his chest against the warm body in his bed as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light filtering through the gap in the curtains.

 

“Makkachin! Good morning!” He greeted his dog sleepily, who gave him a slobbery wake-up kiss. Viktor giggled and pushed his canine friend gently away.

 

“You have doggy breath!” the Russian exclaimed, as he wiped  his face with the sleeves of his pajamas. Eventually, he got up and stretched himself, shivering when cold air wafted against his skin.

 

“Brr… cold! Winters surely are harsh in Russia! But you don’t mind, do you?” Viktor asked his dog while giving her a pat on the head. Makkachin woofed happily in response. 

 

“You’re absolutely right! I should dress warmly today! Or maybe I should shower first?” Viktor wondered aloud with a tap to his chin. His eyes fell on the calendar pinned to his wall. With a sigh, his mood dampened.  

 

Today was Christmas. In Russia, Christmas is celebrated in January, but Viktor had to admit he felt a little lonely. Besides, he couldn’t stay in his apartment anyway since the skating season was still ongoing and he had to go to the rink.

 

As he removed his nightwear, he glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that he was going to be late if he didn’t leave now.

 

“Дерьмо! Makkachin I have to go!” Viktor hurried to get dressed and comb his long hair. Once it was tied into a messy ponytail, he looked at himself in a mirror and noticed that he was transitioning from an androgynous young boy into an adult. He doesn't have long before he will have to adjust to his changing body.

 

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Makkachin started whining. She sensed he was leaving and didn’t want to be left alone.

 

“Makkachin… you know I can’t bring you with me. Yakov doesn’t want that,” Viktor sighed, crouching down to pet his beloved dog. Makkachin was more than just a normal dog, she was his companion and loyal friend ever since they met. Viktor took her everywhere he could, but sadly Yakov didn’t allow her at the rink.

 

Makkachin let out another pitiful whine and Viktor’s resolve crumbled.

 

“Alright, alright! I’ll take you with me!” He chuckled when Makkachin barked excitedly, running to the door. Viktor dressed himself in the warmest jacket he could find, put some earmuffs and shoes on and left the apartment with Makkachin. He locked it behind himself and started to jog to the ice rink and Makkachin easily ran by his side.

 

By the time he arrived at the rink, he was sweaty and winded. He dressed a little too warmly, which is why he needed to stop to cool down. That’s why he took even longer to get to the ice rink and of course, Yakov gave him an earful about it.

 

“Vitya! You have to take training more seriously! I told you that you can’t just show up whenever you want!” Yakov yelled, but Viktor just smiled.

 

“You know that I’m unbeatable, Yakov!” the young male just smiled.

 

“And haven’t I told you to leave your dog at home?!” Yakov growled, but Viktor wrapped his arms around Makkachin’s soft body and looked at his coach innocently.

 

“But Yakov! She was begging me to take her with me! She’s a good dog!” Viktor tried to persuade his coach, giving him puppy eyes.

 

Yakov stared at him with narrowed eyes, for what seemed like ages before he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

 

“Fine. But only for today! And make sure she behaves!” Yakov grumbled and went back to watch over the rest of the team.

 

Viktor grinned and quickly put his skates on while he instructed Makkachin to behave.

 

“You’ll be a good dog now, won’t you?” He asked and Makkachin barked, which Viktor took as sign that she had understood him. He removed his skate guards and skated to his rink mates.

 

“What took you so long?” Georgi asked him.

 

“Sorry I overslept!” Viktor told him apologetically.

 

“You took longer than Aeroflot!” Mila teased, elbowing him gently.

 

“That’s not true!” Viktor gasped dramatically and held his hand at his heart.

 

Mila and Georgi had to laugh at that but quickly scattered when Yakov yelled at them to stop wasting their time.

 

Viktor’s thoughts turned inward as he began his warm up routine. Skating was fun, but lately it took a toll on him too. He wanted to surprise his fans but he could barely pull it off. Something was lacking in Viktor’s life, but he just couldn’t figure out what exactly.

 

A high pitched shriek startled him and he looked around. It seemed that it came from Yuri, who was currently being kissed by a very affectionate puppy.

 

“Get that thing away from me!” he shrieked, while Mila just stood there and laughed.

 

“Makkachin!” Viktor called, “No! Bad dog!”

 

But Makkachin wouldn’t listen and decided to chase Mila and then Georgi. Yuri got up and started to chase Makkachin as well. Viktor just watched the scene in wonder, faintly realizing that Yakov was yelling at them, but nobody listened. The team was having too much fun chasing the dog on ice and Makkachin certainly was not easy to catch. Even though it was difficult for her to maneuver on ice, she somehow managed to stay away from the hands that were trying to grab her.

 

“Why are you standing there, old man? Come and help us!” Yuri insisted and Viktor chuckled, skating to his rinkmates.

 

Yakov gave up at that point, just letting them do what they wanted. And Viktor might have skated into his rinkmate at some point, which caused Yuri to fall. It earned him some harmless threats, but it was all in good fun.

 

“Viktor! We’re going to corner her at the corner over there!” Mila pointed at the corner opposite to where Makkachin currently was. Viktor could see a mischievous fire burning in her eyes and he couldn’t help but grin at her.

 

“Let’s go at three! One,” Viktor counted, looking at Mila.

 

“Two,” Mila continued smirking at Makkachin.

 

“Three!” both shouted and skated as quickly as they could towards Makkachin. Georgi and Yuri joined and they soon had Makkachin cornered and with nowhere to run.

 

Makkachin whined softly when she realized that she was trapped. She tried to convince the skaters with cute puppy eyes to let her go, but no one fell for it.

 

“It’s time for bad doggies to leave!” Viktor chided and waggled with his forefinger.

 

“Let’s catch her before she has a chance to escape!” Yuri suggested, grinning mischievously. They looked at each other, nodded and jumped to catch Makkachin, but the dog was quicker and simply slid away at the last moment.

 

“Nooooo!” Georgi dramatically cried, but it was too late. Everyone ended up falling onto the ice, bodies and limbs tangled. Poor Yuri somehow managed to be under everyone, while Viktor, who felt slightly confused about what just happened, was lying on top of Mila and Georgi.

 

“Get off of me! You’re crushing me!” Yuri complained and Viktor moved away, helping his rinkmates up.

 

As soon as everyone was back on their feet, they tried their best not to start laughing, but their efforts were in vain. The situation was just too funny and Viktor realized that he had so much fun that he had forgotten about skating and competitions, even if just for a moment. Viktor felt refreshed having been relieved from some of the pain he felt in his heart.

 

Suddenly Yuri hugged him, albeit a little awkwardly. “Happy birthday, old man. I hope you aren’t too sad anymore,” he said and blushed slightly.

 

“Happy birthday!” Mila and Georgi shouted and hugged Viktor as well, who returned the hugs happily.

 

Even Makkachin joined in on the hug and Viktor felt touched. His friends remembered his birthday and that made him so much happier. He thanked them with tears shimmering in his eyes and a bright smile on his face.

 

“Alright, children, that’s enough!” Yakov interrupted, “Let’s call it a day. Come home with us, Viktor,” and he offered the teen the most inviting smile he could muster.

 

Viktor picked up Makkachin and smiled, “I’ll gladly join you.”

 

* * *

 

After a quick shower, Viktor sat down at the table. Mila, Georgi and Yuri were already there, chatting excitedly with one another.

 

“Finally, you’re here! Did you have fun today?” Georgi asked.

 

“Yes! Makkachin was so funny! I can't believe how fast she was out there on the ice!” Viktor smiled happily.

 

“I’m glad. It was Yakov’s idea you know? Us having a good time. We weren’t really sure how to do that, but then you showed up with Makkachin!” Mila told him excitedly.

 

“It was Yakov’s idea?” Viktor wondered, looking at the man in the kitchen. He didn’t hear what they were saying, but Viktor felt happy and loved anyway.

 

“Food is ready! Yuri come here and help!” Yakov bellowed.

 

“Why me?” Yuri groaned, but got up to help anyway.

 

Soon they were eating delicious borscht and watched a silly Russian cartoon together after dinner. Viktor already knew “Ну погоди!” by heart, but it was even funnier to watch it with his rinkmates.

 

They turned in for the night soon after. As Viktor lied in his bed, cuddling with Makkachin, he replayed the memories of today in his mind.

 

“Today was fun, wasn’t it? It was a great birthday gift! And you too Makkachin, you’re a great gift too!” Viktor chuckled.

 

Makkachin was already asleep in his arms, spent from today’s activities. Viktor felt exhausted too but his heart felt warm. He closed his eyes and listened to Makkachin’s soft breaths that lulled him into a peaceful slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to SantoDiCostellazione for being my beta for this fic
> 
> Дермо! - shit!  
> Ну погоди! - a Soviet/Russian cartoon. In English its title is “well, just you wait!”


End file.
